If only for this one night: resident evil  fanfict
by seto priest girl
Summary: Jill came home from work and she ready to relax but some one comes from her past she gets anything but sleep


**If only for this one night: resident evil fanfiction. ****I do not own resident evil it is own by capcom.**

**sum: It takes place after resident evil 3. in the story was going out with chris. he goes missing after the spencer mansion. ok people it Jill-POV up to the leamon. ****Chris-POV threw the leamon and it ends with jill. let me shut up now enjoy.**

**I come home to my new home snice Raccoon city was blown up by umbrella. I get out of Claire's car and start to walk to the house. I get up to the door and wave good bye I wait until she leaves and goes inside.**

**I walk up the stairs and I start to drift back to him. I promise my self that I wouldn't think of him and I shouldn't get wilded over him. "I wish you were here right now"I wispher as I got to my bed room and kick my shoes off and shead my clothes.**

**I go in the bathroom and turn the shower on and jump in. I let the hot water run over my body. I closed my eyes and my thoughts went back to chris aging. He was the only guy who could stand his own with me and allways made me happy. I brush that thought aside and wash my hair and body.**

**I grab my blue robe that was on the bar next to the tub. I put it on and tie the belt I was toweling my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I sigh and walk down the stairs ready to cruse out who at the door.**

**I got to the door and I open the door and my heart skipt a beat. I see Chris Redfield in a muscle shirt and sweats his hair was a mess like he was sleeping.**

**"Hello Jill" he said in the same rasp voice he when he reaches his climax.**

**I slap him hard across the face and i felt my hand go numb from the pain. "Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him and I tried to hold tears back.**

**Chris puts his hand on his cheek that haves a hand mark. **

**"Jill I'm sorry I wanted to exposed umbrella and I didn't get hurt when I went undercover"**

**I went to slap him aging but he grab my hand and back me into my house. "Chr-Chris I-I-I" I hug him tight as he was going to disapare aging and let the tears fall.**

**I felt him wrap him arms around my waist and pull me close. I look up at Chris and lean up and kiss him on the lips. I felt him tense but it went away. He deepen the kiss and I moan into the kiss and press my self into him. He grunt and pick me up and carried me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed.**

**CHRIS POV**

**I got on top of Jill and as I kiss her I move my hand down. I brake the kiss and start to kiss her neck she lefts her head to give me more space to kiss. I nip at her neck lightly causing Jill to moan. She put her hand on my chest and rolls us and she on top Jill lifts my shirt and brush her finguers on my abs causing my muscle to jump. Jill kiss me as she moves her hand down to my pants and I stop her hand and said "not yet Jill" I kiss her aging and roll her on her back and undo her robe.**

**Jill was naked under the rob and I staring at her and she quickly coverd her chest and started to blush. I kiss her and with on hand I hand her wrists and put them above her head until she relax. I brake the kiss and start to kiss her neck as I stroke the allready hard nipple****. ****I hear Jill moan and press her lower half into mine.**

**I take the nipple in my mouth and to suck as i move my hand down and start to play with her clit and she start to squrim. I let go of her breast and kiss Jill quickly. She grabs me and rolls us and she moves her hand down and stroke me threw my boxers I felt my breath come in pants. **

**"Jill please don't tease my like that" I said threw a hiss.**

**JIll get my boxer and kiss my aging as she stroke the tip and i feel my breath hitch. I growel and try to move but she held me there. She brake the kiss and kiss me allway the down to my cock. She sowly suck to drive me crazy with want.**

**I grab the sheet and moan "Jill please go faster I can't take this teasing" she goes faster and I sit up and do a sixity-eight. I hear her moan I keep going until she cums. I catch the sweetness like a cat to milk. I feel myself get to climax I hold back and I grab Jill and roughly kiss Jill before she protest. I plunge into her and went slow at first as I kiss her neck.**

**"please Chris go faster" Jill moan aginst my ear. I got faster ****thrusted very hard****, keep kissing her neck and Jill flip us aging and starts to ride me. "ughh Chris" she climax I catch her and wrap my arms around her and go one more round and I reach my climax and rasp out "JIll"**

**JILL POV**

**Chris rasp out "Jill!" and rolls me on my back and slowly pulls out of me and lays on his back as he brought the blue slik blanket to our chest.**

**"Chris I love you" I said as I layed my head on his chest and look at his blue eyes that I loved so much.**

**"I love you too Jill" he kiss me "even if I get this one night" he said before we went to bed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. I know this suck but it my frist fan fiction i do love this couple. thanks for reading it **

**~~~setopriestgirl~~~~**


End file.
